charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elders
The Elders, also called the Council of Elders, are an assembly of high-ranking Whitelighters. They are considered the highest authority on the side of good and reside within the Heavens. They advice the magical community and employ their whitelighters to protect and guide witches and future whitelighters. Their main goals are to protect the greater good and maintain the Grand Design. The exact origin and age of the Elders is unknown. They only appear to answer to the Angels of Destiny, who act as guardians to the Grand Design. History The Titans In the times of Ancient Greece, the Titans ruthlessly ruled the earth. To rid the world of the tyrants, the Elders infused several mortals with divine powers, thus turning them into the Greek Gods of mythology. However, after the gods imprisoned the Titans, they were consumed by their own power and declared themselves gods, forcing the world to worship them. The Elders eventually managed to return the essences of the gods into their vault, and swore never to release the gods again. Atlantis and Magic School When The Tribunal was established, two elders were chosen to be part of it. When Atlantis was destroyed by uncontrolled magic centuries ago, the Elders decided that a school was needed to teach young magical beings to control their powers, thus preventing such a tragedy from happening again. However, when Magic School was created, the only Elder willing to run it was Gideon. After the Salem witch trials, the elders questioned the morale of the Ross family and family members lost the right to have whitelighter and familiars. After the Ross twins lost their mother, Gideon wanted to take them to the magic school, but the other elders opposed him because of their warlock blood. The Charmed Ones The Elders had a complicated relationship with the Charmed Ones. This started when their mother Patty had an affair with Sam Wilder, which resulted in the birth of Paige Matthews. When history started to repeat itself with Piper and Leo, the Elders did everything in their power to prevent the relationship. However, they ultimately decided to gave them a chance and eventually allowed the marriage to happen. Leo later became an Elder after the Titans returned and nearly killed the entire Council. Leo turned the sisters into goddesses and Piper vanquished the Titans once and for all. Leo then left his family to fulfill his new destiny as an Elder. Gideon and the Avatars When it was revealed that the Elder Gideon was the one who was trying to kill Wyatt, the relationship between the Charmed Ones and the Elders was severely damaged. The interaction between the sisters and the Elders became strained and even slightly hostile. Meanwhile, the revelation sent Leo in a blind rage. He killed Gideon and became obsessed with hunting Barbas and protecting his children. This caused him to accidentally kill another Elder named Zola. After this, The Elders became suspicious of Leo and started to distrust him. When they discovered that Leo had become an Avatar, a group of Elders tried to kill him. When the Avatars were defeated, the Elders decided to impose a trial on Leo to see where he truly belonged. He was stripped of his memories and powers and left somewhere on Earth in order to find his way to his destiny. However, one of the Elders, Odin, tried to sabotage the trial so Leo would remain an Elder. Eventually, Leo found his true destiny when a dying Piper called out to him. Leo then fell from grace and became mortal. After this, the relationship between the Charmed Ones and the Elders remained strained, although some Elders such as Sandra and Noah were still on friendly terms with the sisters. In "The Closing Chapter", the Elders asked the sisters to reclaim Magic School for good. During a conversation with Paige, Noah hinted that some of the younger Elders were unsatisfied with the council and were planning some form of revolution. The Chosen When the Charmed Ones fulfilled their destiny, the Elders felt that a new force of good was needed to keep the balance. For this reason, they selected a new generation of witches to form a coven known as the Chosen, destined for greatness. The Elders then selected Billie Jenkins to lead the coven and restored her previously stripped powers. When the Brotherhood took over San Francisco, the Elders and the Tribunal cast a spell to alter reality and prevented the rest of the world from discovering the truth. Once the Brotherhood was defeated, they cast a spell to alter the memories of the people inside the city, making them believe a freak storm was responsible. When the Tribunal was destroyed, some Elders suspected Ross twins, but then it turned out that the culprit was Ambrose. When the island on which Atlantis stood resurfaced from the ocean because of Ambrose, the Elders, at Leo's request, cast a spell to prevent mortals from finding it. The Elders decided to name Gretchen as the new Whitelighter of the Chosen for fear that they would become as incontrollable as the Halliwell sisters, but in the end Gretchen refused since he did not believe he was fit for the job. Between the series At one point the Elders discovered the existence of Julian Turner, but they probably believed there was too much potential evil in him, and never informed his family of his survival. Because of Epsilon's manipulations, Noah, one of the younger elders, attempted to unleash a rebellion, and to overthrow the council using the apple of discord, but was stopped by Leo and Paige. Noah was degraded to Whitelighter, but the elders did not discover that behind it all were Avatars. Legacy When the Source returned, the Elders named Noah the whitelighter of Phoebe's daughters, to rejoin the Halliwell family. They also tried to make Chris a whitelighter, but he refused. Later the elders gave the Halliwell family a spell to recall the Nexus, so that they could use their power against the Source, but they decided not to tell them the truth about the new body of the Source, to prevent them from hesitating when they should fight him. At one point the council decided that Noah had done a proper job with the Halliwell sisters and decided to increase his responsibilities by entrusting him and Wyatt with the guidance of the witch Aubrey Collins. Aubrey was killed by Grace, but the council understood that Noah had done everything possible and gave him the right to guide other charges alone. Powers and Abilities The Elders possess the same powers as Whitelighters. Due to their passive nature, the Elders only use their powers in times of great need. It was revealed that after centuries of being passive, the Elders had lost their offensive powers, though they regained them after the Titans nearly killed the entire council. As powers are tied to emotions, their pain and anger reawakened their powers. Not all Elders possess the same powers, as those with passive powers such as premonition lack more active powers. Additionally, Gideon possessed far more powers than the other Elders, presumably due to his teaching at Magic School. Witches who become Elders retain their powers. Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings through the use of orbs without physical contact or orbing oneself. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations, planes and times. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy. As a collective, the Elders could form electrified force fields to protect themselves from harm. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. Only a few Elders possess this power. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. The Elders cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notable Elders *Odin *Sandra *Kevin *Qetesh *Noah (Formerly) *Leo Wyatt (Formerly) *Gideon (Deceased) Category:Whitelighters Category:Groups Category:Elders